


2 kool 4 skool

by AnnaTheHank



Series: Three's a Crowd but Five's a Family [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Day of School, Fluff, Gabriel is a good dad don't even try to fight me I have the law on my side, M/M, Multi, but that's just because Gabe is an idiot, with a side of emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: The twins are on their way to kindergarten for the first time. An anxious Gabriel walks them there and back, and he struggles to come to terms with the amount of time he's able to spend with his family.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Three's a Crowd but Five's a Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576834
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	2 kool 4 skool

**Author's Note:**

> HOWDY So, this requires a bit of explanation because I can't be stopped and I wrote this instead of like, all the stuff that comes before it that I had. I'll get around to the rest of it, but just know the series will be out of order.  
> Things to note:  
> Biologically speaking Oscar is Aziraphale and Crowley's and A.J. is Gabriel and Crowley's.  
> Gabriel is still an Archangel but heaven has chilled out post-canon.  
> Oscar is non-verbal, but he doesn't have a physical ailment.

Aziraphale had tried to explain school to Gabriel. He understood it was important to the humans, but he wasn’t sure why, still. Kids needed to learn things, that was obvious, but he didn’t understand how sitting in a room for six hours a day was going to teach them anything. But Aziraphale insisted that Oscar and Aziraphale Jr. still attend, if only to meet other children. Which Gabriel also thought was unnecessary.

But he was going to support it all the same. They had to be a united front, the three of them, as parents. Which basically meant Aziraphale and Crowley told him what to do and he did it. But he insisted that he would walk the children to and from school everyday. They only lived a few streets away, but it was important to Gabriel. He couldn’t often get long periods of time away to be with his family, so a few minutes here and there everyday, he figured, made up for it.

The cottage was in chaos when Gabriel got there. Aziraphale Jr. was screaming from somewhere, no doubt wherever Crowley was as well. Clothes and books had been strewn about but Aziraphale didn’t seem to mind. He was humming softly as he made the children lunch.

Oscar was sitting at one of the stools at the island. He looked over upon Gabriel’s arrival, and he waved. Gabriel smiled and waved back, but Oscar did not return the smile. Gabriel walked over to him and smoothed down the back of his hair, blond curls just bouncing back up. Gabriel studied his eyes, the yellow of them much like Crowley. Aziraphale had assured him no one at school would notice or care.

“Hello, dear,” Aziraphale greeted, placing a sandwich into one of the plastic lunch boxes. 

“Hello,” Gabriel said. He heard another screech and looked upstairs. “Sounds like war.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Yes well, getting her to do anything in the morning is a struggle.”

Oscar waved his hands in the air. Then he held one out and placed the other against his chin before moving the second hand down. 

Aziraphale smiled at him. “Yes, dear, you have been very good this morning.” He winked at the child and slid a cookie into one of the boxes before clamping it shut and sliding it over to him. Oscar finally smiled as he pulled it close. “Now why don’t you go get your bag together, hm?”

Oscar nodded and hopped off the stool. Gabriel offered his help, holding Oscar’s backpack open as he placed a few notebooks and his lunch. The bag was already filled with a change of clothes and a few toys. 

“No rocks today?” Gabriel asked, noting how light the bag was. 

Oscar shook his head. He formed two fists with his hands and lightly slammed one into the back of the other. Then he opened them flat and clapped down twice. 

“Ah,” Gabriel said, zipping the bag up for him. “I see. Have to leave room for all the new rocks at school.”

Oscar nodded with a smile and took the bag. Gabriel knew the war upstairs was won as heavy footsteps came down the stairs. He stood up and greeted Aziraphale Jr. as she dragged her feet over. 

“Good morning, sweetie,” Aziraphale greeted as well.

“Is it?” Aziraphale Jr. asked as she climbed up into one of the stools. “As far as I can see, no morning is ever good.” She flopped her head down, hiding purple eyes in the crook of her arm, locks of red hair falling onto the counter top.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” Aziraphale placed a plate of food before her as he finished putting together her lunch. “Eat up now, you’ll be late.”

Aziraphale Jr. raised her head and glared at him before dragging the plate over. She stabbed at some of the eggs with a fork and shoved them into her mouth. Then she spat them back onto the plate with a “Blegh. It’s cold.”

“It was warm when I made it,” Aziraphale announced. He finished packing her lunch and went around collecting books for her. 

Oscar just stood by the door, backpack on and waiting. Gabriel watched as Aziraphale Jr. rubbed her hands together and pointed her fingers at the plate, much like she was trying to cast lightning. Nothing would happen, of course. They were much too young to have powers, if they got any at all. Gabriel figured another few years and then they’d start being even more difficult to wrangle. But for now they were just normal children. So, making sure that Aziraphale was distracted with the bag, Gabriel nodded at the plate, heating the food up for Aziraphale Jr. She noticed the slight steam rising off the plate and shot him a wide, mostly toothy grin before scarfing down her food.

A moment later and Crowley came downstairs, looking thoroughly a wreck. Gabriel did not have much experience with morning Aziraphale Jr., but he figured she was quite the handful. 

“You get her tomorrow,” Crowley mumbled to Aziraphale as he walked past. 

“But I like it when you get me up pops,” Aziraphale Jr. said. She smiled at him. He gave her a look and then crossed the room in an instant, leaning over the back of the stool to attack her with tickles. She shrieked in laughter, the other half of her breakfast forgotten as she squirmed out of the stool.

“Alright, dears, enough play time.” Aziraphale smiled softly at them, holding the bag out to Aziraphale Jr. She took it with a frown.

“Dad, do I have to go to school?” she asked. 

“Yes, dear.” Aziraphale knelt down, bringing both of his children over. “Now, I want you two to behave, okay? You,” he looked over at Aziraphale Jr. “No sassing anyone.”

“Dad, that’s like asking a fish not to breath water,” Aziraphale Jr. said.

“And you,” Aziraphale looked at Oscar. “Try and be friendly with the other kids, okay?” Oscar just nodded. “Good. I love you both.” Aziraphale pulled them into a hug, kissing the tops of their heads. 

“Yeah,” Crowley said. He had taken Aziraphale Jr.’s seat and was eating her breakfast. “But don’t be too good. No interesting people were ever too good in school.”

“You got it!” Aziraphale Jr. gave him a thumbs up and headed for the door. Gabriel opened it for her, keeping an eye out as she walked down to the street. 

Oscar walked over to him and looked up. He pointed up with his finger. Gabriel started to reach down for him but Aziraphale stopped him.

“Ah, ah,” he said. “Oscar, remember what we talked about? You have to walk to school on your own today.”

Oscar frowned and Aziraphale just offered an empathetic smile. Oscar turned his frown to Crowley who just shrugged and said, “Sorry, kid.”

Then Oscar looked up at Gabriel, still frowning, eyes watery. It took every ounce of Gabriel’s strength not to scoop him up then and there. But they were a united front. And for some reason Aziraphale thought this was a thing that needed to be done. 

“I can still hold your hand,” Gabriel said, offering his hand out to him. Oscar looked at it then looked down at his feet, placing his hand in Gabriel’s. 

Aziraphale rubbed his back and sent them on their way. Aziraphale Jr. was a few feet ahead, skipping her way along the sidewalk. As long as she stayed in view she was fine. And as soon as the cottage no longer was in view, Gabriel bent down and pulled Oscar into his arms, carrying him down the street. 

“Don’t tell the others,” he whispered with a wink.

Oscar smiled and held a finger to his lips. He leaned his head against Gabriel’s shoulder as they walked to the school. It was a nice walk, mostly quiet until they got closer to the school. A few blocks away, Aziraphale Jr. turned around, holding a hand out to stop them.

“Father, it’s time,” she announced.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her. “Is this where you try to dethrone me?”

“You gotta let him walk,” she said. She looked over her shoulder at the kids swarming the streets up ahead. “Anyone who gets carried to school by their parent is going to be mocked mercilessly. And as the sister of said mockee, I won’t let that happen.”

Gabriel looked over at Oscar, but he whimpered and held tighter onto Gabriel’s shirt. “I’m sure it’s not as dramatic as that,” he told Aziraphale Jr. After all. Other kids were walking to the school with their parents. It was the first day after all, they were right to need a hand held. 

Aziraphale Jr. rolled her eyes. “Well then can I please get a head start? Give me a little bit of a chance?”

Gabriel shook his head and started them walking again. “No, stay close. There’s a lot of people here I don’t want you getting lost.”

“It’s a school!” She groaned and walked alongside them. “I can’t get lost in a school.”

Gabriel ignored her pouting and they walked into the yard. Some of the kids looked at them and whispered or even giggled. Gabriel paid them no mind but Aziraphale Jr. blushed and scrunched her head down, hiding her face with her hair.

The kindergarten classroom had its own, separate entrance from the school yard, and Gabriel led them over to it. Their teacher was Mrs. Faine, a woman who had a bright smile and a warm heart. Gabriel had not been able to attend the first meet up with her, but Aziraphale and Crowley assured him that everything was going to be just fine and that she was perfect for them.

He hoped that would be right.

Mrs. Faine was standing just on the inside of the door, waiting to meet with each student as they filed in. The room was brightly colored and a small group of kids were already running around and playing. Oscar held tighter to Gabriel as they walked in.

“Good morning, you two” she greeted, his smile wide and genuine. “Are you excited for your first day?”

“That’s an overstatement,” Aziraphale Jr. said, frowning.

Mrs. Faine chuckled softly and knelt down. She held a stack of sticker pages in one hand and a bucket of crayons in the other. “I always say we should start the day with a little creativity. So pick a color and some stickers and go claim yourself a cubby.”

Aziraphale Jr. pursed her lips and looked over what the teacher offered her. She dug out an orange from the markers and eagerly snatched a sheet of dinosaur stickers before rushing into the room. Mrs. Faine smiled at her and stood back up, looking at Oscar.

“He’s a bit nervous,” Gabriel told her, rubbing Oscar’s arm a bit.

“I’m guessing he’s not the only one,” she said. Gabriel nodded slightly. He thought humans were always too perceptive of things like that. “It’s perfectly normal. Lots of parents have anxiety over the first day of school. You’re welcome to stay for a few minutes, if you’d like.”

“I would,” Gabriel said, thankful. Aziraphale had been right, Mrs. Faine was perfect. 

“Would you like that, Oscar?” she asked, tilting her head a bit to look at him as he hid his face in Gabriel’s neck. “Do you want your dad to help you decorate your cubby?”

Oscar studied her then nodded. She held up the markers and stickers to him. He reached out carefully with one hand, taking a blue marker and a sheet of bug stickers. Gabriel then carried him over to an empty cubby and knelt down before it, placing Oscar on the ground. 

There was a hook for Oscar’s backpack and Gabriel hung it up for him. A second hook was there for his jacket in the cold weather, which Gabriel thought was nice. There was a piece of paper glued to the top that the kids could just reach, and each cubby around them had names scrawled out and stickers placed all over the sides. 

Gabriel placed a hand on Oscar’s back. “It’s okay, buddy,” he said. “Nothing to be afraid of.”

Oscar looked at him and nodded. He placed the sticker sheet on the floor and pulled the cap off the marker. Gabriel let him stand on his lap so he could reach the paper easier. Oscar braced himself against the wood of the cubby and then stuck his tongue out, concentrating on the paper as he, quite neatly, wrote his name out. 

“Good job, buddy,” Gabriel said, placing Oscar back on the floor. Oscar picked up the stickers and peeled one off, pressing it to Gabriel’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Gabriel sat and looked around the room as Oscar placed stickers on his cubby. He glanced over at Aziraphale Jr.s cubby. The dinosaur pictures had been placed in such a position that they were fighting each other. Despite being taught how to actually spell her name, the paper above her cubby read _Azirafell_ with the z written in backwards on purpose. He found the culprit at a low table with another young girl with red hair. They were smashing clay across the top and then rolling them into little snakes.

A little bell rang out, indicating the school was now, officially, starting. “Time for me to go now, Oscar,” Gabriel said. 

Oscar looked at him, a little bit of worry in his eyes. But he nodded and stepped forward to hug him. Gabriel smiled and hugged him back, holding on tight. He was worried for Oscar. He was a strong kid, but Gabriel knew the problems that could come with being different. And he wanted only the best for his children.

Gabriel finally let go and Oscar wandered over to the table Aziraphale Jr. was at. He took a lump of the clay and started molding it between his fingers. Gabriel waited for a brief second, then filed out of the room with the other parents.

-

Gabriel did his best to focus on his work, after all, it was important work. But he found his mind kept wandering back to school, to his son and daughter who were in it for the first time. Luckily everyone knew he was going to be a mess that day, and were more than helpful with his tasks. Still, by the time he had to leave to go pick the kids up, he was a wreck.

Gabriel got there early and waited outside of the door, trying not to fidget. More parents showed up and after much too long the bell from that morning rang out and the door opened, Mrs. Faine welcoming them all in. The kids were all gathering their bags together. Gabriel saw Oscar struggling to pick his bag off the ground and walked over. 

“Got a lot of good rocks in there, huh?” Gabriel asked, picking it up for him. Oscar nodded with a proud little smile.

“Good afternoon, father,” Aziraphale Jr. said, walking up to them with her bag on. Her hair had been braided into two tails that were tossed over her back. 

“Hello, Aziraphale,” he said with a smile. “Did you have a good time at school?”

“It’s not Aziraphale,” she announced. She pointed back to her cubby where Azirafell had been scratched out and the letters A.J. were written under it. “I’m A.J. now.”

She straightened her spine and then purposely walked out of the classroom. Gabriel looked down at Oscar who just shrugged and reached up. Gabriel picked him up in one arm, holding his bag with the other as he followed after Aziraphale Jr.

“What do you mean you’re A.J. now?” Gabriel asked, catching up to her.

“Aziraphale is a stupid name,” she said. “So I’m A.J. now.”

Gabriel slowed behind her, watching as she skipped ahead. She thought her name was stupid. The name that her dad had, that Gabriel had given to her specifically. He sighed and adjusted his grip on Oscar. “You still like your name, right?” he asked.

Oscar nodded. They walked home in silence.

When they got to the cottage _A.J._ rushed forward and ran through the door chattering excitedly as Gabriel made his way up. She had dropped her bag on the floor and was already kneeling up on one of the stools, talking to Crowley, who sat next to her, and Aziraphale, who was standing in the kitchen. 

Gabriel let Oscar down and then hung his bag up by the door. Aziraphale crossed over to him, grabbing his arm and whispering in his ear. “He was supposed to walk today, Gabriel.”

“You only said on the way to school,” Gabriel countered. 

Aziraphale looked like he wanted to argue, but he rightfully couldn’t. “Very well. As long as he did walk this morning.”

Gabriel nodded and looked away as he said, “he did.”

Oscar had walked over to Crowley who was pulling him up to sit on his lap. “How was your day?” he asked, now that A.J. was done speed explaining every moment that had happened. 

Oscar nodded and with his hands he told them how he had found some rocks at recess and had made a new friend named Sam who also liked rocks and helped him carry them all to his bag.

Aziraphale smiled brightly at him. “That sounds like an excellent day indeed. And I’m glad your day was good as well, Aziraphale,” he said.

“Oh no,” Gabriel interjected before she had the chance. “She’s A.J. now.” His voice may have had a hint of bitterness in it, but she didn’t seem to notice. 

A.J. nodded. “That’s right! I only answer to A.J. from this point on.”

“Seems appropriate,” Crowley said. “Lot less confusing,” he added, winking at her. 

“Can we go play outside?” A.J. asked. 

“Yeah,” Crowley said, looking over to Aziraphale. “Can we?”

Aziraphale smiled at them with a slight shake of his head. “Yes, yes, be off with you.”

Crowley stood up, reaching up and placing Oscar on his shoulders. A.J. raced back out the door and Crowley followed after. He stopped next to Gabriel, seemed to think about saying something, then just shook his head, bent over so Oscar wouldn’t hit his head, and left.

Aziraphale chuckled and Gabriel walked over to him with a questioning look. “What?”

Aziraphale reached over and picked at Gabriel’s cheek, pulling away the sticker that Oscar had placed there that morning. Gabriel’s eyes went wide as he looked at it. He had forgotten all about it. He had gone to _work_ with that on his face. He cleared his throat, blushing softly.

“Do you have to get right back?” Aziraphale asked. “Or can you stay for a bit?”

Gabriel sat down on one of the stools. He really should get back to work. But he wanted to stay. He had something he needed to talk about.

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking down at the counter. He couldn’t stand the idea of looking at Aziraphale’s face, not while he was at blame. 

Aziraphale moved around the counter and sat up next to him. “Whatever for, dear?”

“It’s my fault they’re like that,” he said. 

“Who’s like what, darling?”

“Oscar and Azi..A.J.,” he explained. 

Aziraphale placed a hand over Gabriel’s and waited for him to look over before he asked, “your fault that they’re like what?”

“I just feel like maybe my not being here all the time affected them. Negatively.”

Aziraphale took a controlled little breath. “I’m afraid I’m not sure what you mean, dear. What are they like?”

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows at him because he thought it was pretty obvious. “Oscar doesn’t talk. And Aziraphale is...she’s so mean.”

Aziraphale smiled softly and squeezed Gabriel’s hand. “Not talking is hardly a problem,” he said. “Oscar still communicates and that’s what’s important. And A.J. may be a little rough around the edges but she’s far from mean. She’s actually quite kind.”

“She told me her name was stupid,” Gabriel said. 

“Oh, dear.” Aziraphale scooted his stool closer and placed a hand on Gabriel’s arm. “I imagine that must have been very painful to hear. I’m sure if she knew the meaning behind her name she wouldn’t have said that. I’ll explain it to her and I’m sure she’ll apologize.”

“But that’s just it, Aziraphale. You and Crowley always are the ones explaining things. He was right.” Gabriel looked back down. “I don’t do anything. I’m just _there_.”

“Now that’s not true and you know it.” Aziraphale grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. “They love you. And you are every bit their parent as we are.”

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Gabriel explained. “I’m not here enough to be a parent.”

“You make the effort to be here as often as you can,” Aziraphale explained. His hand moved up to Gabriel’s cheek, fingers brushing over it softly. “And that makes you not only a parent, but an excellent one.” Gabriel just nodded. “Now, how about we talk with A.J. together about it?”

“I haven’t done this before,” Gabriel said. 

Aziraphale got up and patted his shoulder. “You’ll do fine.” He opened the door and leaned out looking around for the group. “A.J., would you come here for a moment, please?”

Gabriel heard her groan but she obeyed, following Aziraphale back in. “What?” she asked. Her pants were already covered in dirt stains. 

“Gabriel and I have something we’d like to discuss with you.” Aziraphale picked her up and placed in her the stool before he stood next to Gabriel.

“Am I in trouble?” A.J. asked. “Because it was Oscar that broke that lamp!”

“You aren’t in trouble,” Aziraphale explained. “We just wanted to explain something to you.”

Both Aziraphales looked at Gabriel expectantly. He looked up at Aziraphale Sr. and shook his head slightly. He had no idea how he was going to start this.

Aziraphale took pity on him. “A.J., you hurt your father’s feelings when you told him you thought your name was stupid.”

“Why?” A.J. asked. She shrugged but in the face she made there was no doubt she was Crowley’s child. She had that I’m-guilty-but-I’m-gonna-avoid-it face. “It’s my name! And it is stupid.”

“It’s my name too,” Aziraphale said. “Do you think my name is stupid.”

“Well… _no_.” A.J. huffed and crossed her arms. “It’s fine for you but not for me!”

“And why not?” Aziraphale asked.

“Because none of the other kids can pronounce it, dad!”

Aziraphale made a little ah and nodded his head in understanding. 

“You should have heard the way they were saying it,” A.J. continued. “It’s just easier this way. Like pops said.”

“Those are all very good reasons to want to have a nickname, darling,” Aziraphale said. “But perhaps calling your name stupid didn’t exactly explain all that.”

A.J. huffed and slid down in her seat, arms still crossed. “I don’t see why it matters.”

Aziraphale nudged Gabriel. Gabriel was afraid to talk. Aziraphale had made that look so easy. He was going to do it wrong, he could tell.

Gabriel cleared his throat. “I named you after your dad,” he explained.

“Duh,” A.J. said. “That’s what junior means.”

Aziraphale gave her a hard look and she scrunched down lower, guilty face increasing. 

“I wanted you to have the best name,” Gabriel explained. “Aziraphale told me I should name you after someone I respect. And I respect him more than anything.”

A.J. bit her lip and looked away. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I didn’t mean it was stupid like, stupid stupid.”

“I know that now,” Gabriel said. 

“Are you mad at me?” A.J. asked. Her eyes looked a little wet.

“Of course not,” Gabriel said. 

A.J. wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. “Good.”

Gabriel reached out to her and she sat forward, letting him pull her over to his lap, hugging her. “I love you, A.J.,” he told her. 

“I love you too,” she said, a slight groan in her voice.

The door opened and Oscar walked in, holding the door for Crowley who waddled after him. He was carrying a rather large rock in both arms. 

“Dug up something good,” he announced. 

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale said, studying the rock. “Oscar, honey, I don’t think you have room for that one.”

Oscar put his hands together then opened them like a book before flipping them over and pulling them apart. 

“Oh yes, I suppose it’ll fit on that,” Aziraphale said. “Just...place it on the bottom, alright? I don’t want that falling on you.”

Oscar nodded and then tugged on Crowley’s pants before racing up stairs.

“When did I become the professional rock hauler?” he asked. He didn’t wait for a response before following after Oscar.

A.J. squirreled her way out of Gabriel’s hold and he helped her get down. “Wanna come play?” she asked him.

Gabriel should get back to work. But he felt like this was an important day for many reasons. So he just smiled at her and nodded. School, he figured, was going to be very important indeed.


End file.
